


That Metal Arm

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva talks to Bucky about his metal arm.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	That Metal Arm

"Hey Bucky?" Eva looked up at him. They were cuddling on the couch, just passing the time by watching television.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, staring up at him as she rested her head on his lap. She pursed her lips together in thought, then sat up after a moment.

"Can I ask you..." She sighed and looked down. The question was harder to ask than she thought it would be. She ran her hand through her hair, then twisted some of it around her finger. "About your arm?"

"You wanna know about my arm?" He asked, sounding rather surprised. Eva nodded, biting her lip.

"Is...that OK with you?" She asked softly.

"No one's ever really asked me about it before." Bucky admitted with a shrug. "I was surprised." He smiled slightly at her. "What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Oh, umm..." Eva gently took his metal arm and held it in both her hands. She ran her fingers up the length of his arm and traced the outline of the red star on his shoulder. "Can you feel with it?" She asked.

"I feel pressure, mostly." He replied. "If you did what you're doing on my real arm, I would be able to feel the heat of your fingertips against me. With this arm, I can just feel something there. But I don't know what it is." Eva tilted her head to the side and stared at him.

"Do you wish it was gone?" She whispered. Bucky looked down and sighed.

"Sometimes." He replied after a long silence. "But if it was gone, then I would have nothing to protect you with." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Eva smiled back at him.

"How strong is your arm?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I've punched holes through a lot of solid things. Brick walls, concrete, metal. Just to name a few." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I could pick you up and carry you around with just this arm if I needed to." Bucky joked, causing Eva to blush and look away. "Maybe toss you over my shoulder and take you wherever I wanted."

"That's um..." Eva coughed and smiled shyly. "Good to know." She laughed, and caught his gaze.

"Eva," Bucky smiled widely as he brushed her hair behind her ear, "are you _blushing_?" He asked teasingly. Eva covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Nooo. Of course not!" She denied his inquiry while trying not to laugh.

"I think you are..." Bucky playfully poked her side, making her laugh and move her hands away from her red cheeks. "You are! You're blushing!" He teased her, tickling her sides.

"Aha! No! You're...seeing things!" Eva gasped out in between laughs. "Bucky! S-stop! Ahaha!!" She fell back against the couch, laughing and squirming as she tried to push him away. Bucky laughed with her as he straddled her waist, pinning her on the couch.

"Is that all it takes to get you to blush?" He asked, not giving her a reprieve from his tickling. She squealed, still laughing.

"Ha! N-no!" Eva gasped. Bucky stopped tickling her, giving her a moment to catch her breath. "You've done other things that have made me blush." She admitted, causing Bucky to arch one eyebrow with curiosity. "You just haven't been looking at my face when you've done them."

"Is that right?" He asked, smirking playfully. Eva nodded, biting her lip. "Maybe I should do some experimenting..." Bucky whispered, picking Eva up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise, then giggled as he carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
